Crossing the River Styx
by PandaLuvr3331
Summary: Post-Manga. It was the same damn thing thirty years ago, Sebastian mused. New enemies rise in pursuit for the destruction of the world and Alucard finally comes home after his thirty year absence...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hellsing does not belong to me, it belongs to Kouta Hirano.

AN: Ummm… this is my first story written on FanFiction and I would love some feedback on how to improve my writing. Please be gentle! As for Ocs I named my character after Kuroshitsuji's Sebastian (I fell in love with the name).

Warning: Blood, gore, swearing.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Trump-Card**

Sunlight filtered through thick tree leaves, the air was humid and the buzzing of bees signaled the mid-summer. A boy's head rested on top of protruding oak tree roots, gazing at the cloudless cerulean sky. The cool breeze caressed his unruly ebony locks earning a content sigh from the boy. He closed his sapphire eyes and enjoyed the undisturbed tranquility of his mother's garden. Flowers mixed with the aroma of his mother's roast beef and blueberry pie filled the air. It was noon, and lunch was almost ready.

"Sebastian, wake up!" chimed a voice. Sebastian groaned and lazily lifted his arm over his eyes to shield them from the light. His younger sister was probably bored and felt the need to disturb him.

"Wake up!" He could feel his sister's knees brushing roughly against his arm.

"The target is on the move." An urgent voice called to him. Sebastian awoke with a startle and half expected to see his sister only to see a man's face inches from his own, dirt and sweat marred his already ugly features. Sebastian motioned for the man to step back.

"Position?" Sebastian asked as he sat up, his left hand combing through his short black hair.

"A-Approximately thirty degrees north of east from here. By the church." the man tried to sound brave.

Sebastian stood up and eyed the room quickly. To say that the room was a mess was an understatement; it seemed as if a horrible massacre took place. Dust, broken furniture and dried blood along with bloody hand-prints lingered on the floor and walls. Sebastian had chosen this room to rest in momentarily as he waited for further instructions and did not bother to check its condition. The rest of the rooms in the abandoned apartment building were probably the same. Sebastian let out an irritated sigh.

"The rest of the team?" Sebastian inquired.

"A-All dead sir. E-Except me." the soldier seemed terrified along with a hint of disgust laced in his voice. Not at the situation, but at Sebastian.

Sebastian did not answer and instead opted to jump out of the opened window and fall ten stories down. He landed with a silent thud on the empty street whilst his black leather boots groaned from the stress. The whole area had been evacuate and seemed as it came out of a cheap, apocalyptic movie. A massive group of ghouls seemed to notice him and began to shoot at him.

_'They managed to only defeat some of the ghouls. Why didn't they wake me?'_

Sebastian sped through hordes of ghouls, leaving behind blood rain and scattered limbs. Bullet shells clanked against the blood covered ground. He kicked a ghoul on the head, decapitating it instantly as its head-less body gushed out blood. Though the ghouls had weapons, they were incredibly slow and easy to take down.

"Ludicrous" Sebastian muttered as one of the ghouls who was once part of the extermination team clutched at his feet with its remaining strength. Sebastian stomped on its head watching it explode at the sheer pressure. Blood and brain matter splattered everywhere. The faint sounds of the rescue and medical teams were far away.  
Suddenly, a foul scent met his nose in waves.

_'Ahh…there he is'_

The vampire's scent was overwhelming as though he did not even bother to mask it. Sebastian quickened his pace, whilst slaying the rest of the ghouls and silently made his way towards the awaiting vampire. He gazed at the vampire, taking in his unbecoming appearance. A horrendous yellow Mohawk, facial piercings, a black studded vest with matching pants, pale skin and red eyes.

_'Bingo.'_

Just as he was about to raise his gun, a loud gunshot was heard. He felt a warm substance trail down the back of his head, down his neck. Sebastian fell on his knees and collapsed on the street face-first.

"There! I killed him! I kept my promise now you keep yours!" a dark figured hollered a few feet behind Sebastian's corpse.

"I guess I should, but before that, how does it feel to betray your comrades?" the vampire grinned with a sadistic gleam as the soldier began to approach him.

"Comrades? I never considered them as that. I risked my life working for some old, bourgeoisie, Hellsing bitch just to bring whatever little money I get to bring food to the table!" yelled the soldier, his features now illuminated by the moonlight.

"Now, a deal's a deal. I killed that sinful half-breed over there, where's the money?" The soldier motioned to Sebastian's life-less body.

The vampire crossed his arms and scrutinized at the dead body before exploding into maniacal fits of laughter.

"_This_ is the best Hellsing's _trump card_ can do? He's feeble! Look at him! They send in some kid! His bark is worse than his bite!" the vampire continued with his fits of laughter before wiping small tears of blood from his eyes.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I heard the previous one was much more fearsome than this…" the soldier cackled gesturing with his hands.

"As I was sayin' befo-" A gunshot echoed dreadfully on the dead street. Surprised, the soldier turned to look at his left hand only to see a bloody stump.

"AAAHHHHHH" The soldier shrieked at the loss of his hand. The soldier looked around to find the culprit when his eyes landed on Sebastian's rising body. Glowing crimson eyes peered back at him hypnotizing behind a curtain of raven hair, silver gun pointed at him. The soldier screamed as Sebastian pulled the trigger, shooting the soldier between the eyes.

"Hn. It's been a while since I've been shot in the head, execution style." Sebastian murmured as he spat out a bloody bullet. He patted the dust off his black trench coat as the soldier's decapitated body fell with a solid _thunk_.

"He's even slow at falling" Sebastian grumbled as he turned to gaping vampire.

"B-But how? He shot you dead! A-And t-that's s-s-silver!" the vampire stuttered, pointing a finger at the silver bullet silently hissing on Sebastian's gloved hand.

Sebastian let out a small smile and cocked his head to the side. He unceremoniously dropped the bullet, letting it clink on the ground.

"I was wondering how he managed to find me, unscathed, with a horde of ghouls idling outside. I was curious so I decided to let him follow me." Sebastian voiced, stalking elegantly towards the gawking vampire.

The vampire's face suddenly morphed into one of anger as he let out a growl and dashed towards Sebastian, revealing a dagger underneath his vest. The vampire slashed, missing by a hair's width as Sebastian back flipped and landed on top of a lamp-post. The vampire shrieked, jumping towards Sebastian, intending to thrust his dagger when tendrils of shadows ripped his arms off. His body was forcefully thrown against the pavement creating spider cracks on it while he coughed out blood. Large puddles of blood were forming around him and flowing into the street and down the sewer hole. He looked up when a shadow loomed over him. A stoic expression graced Sebastian's handsome features while holding the vampire's dagger, hands and arms still attached to it. Tears of blood spilled out from the vampire's eyes as he begged for mercy.

"Pathetic. You call yourself a Nosferatu? Weak." Sebastian sneered.

"Please don't kill me! I'll work for you! I-I'll do a-anything!" the vampire pleaded.

"Hn. I don't have any use for you. Die with whatever dignity you have left" Sebastian chuckled as he pointed the silver gun at the vampire.

The vampire had a look of horror over his face as he felt hot, searing pain through his chest. He looked down curiously to see half of it splattered on the pavement underneath, a gaping hole where his heart used was. Echoes of a gunshot littered the empty street. His last vision was the smoking silver gun and the words Jesus Loves You engraved on its barrel.

Sebastian watched impassively as the vampire turned to dust. The sun was beginning to rise in the horizon, sun rays were beginning to filter through the barren buildings. The wretched stink of blood, rotting flesh and death clung to him like a second skin as he began his trek back to headquarters. Sir Integra had probably awoken by now and wanted a report on his findings. Though she did not need to hear it, she should have noticed by now: the recent rise in vampire related incidents, virgins turning into ghouls and attacks on highly populated places. It was the same damn thing over again. The same damn thing thirty years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's chapter 2! **

**Warnings: OOC-ness and slight violence.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Cypress Tree**

**Sebastian's POV**

"Good day sir" the guard greeted me at the gate as I walked through the steel gates. The front garden looked as majestic as always and the beating sun above me signaled the mid-day as I marched towards the mansion's front doors. The manor is cool despite the raging heat wave and I almost relaxed. Almost. Something felt…off. A dark, sinister energy loomed the area like a hazy fog. Regardless of its malignant aura, the coiling energy somehow felt familiar.

_'Hasn't anyone noticed this?_' I thought as I made my way to the second floor, never taking my attention away from the energy. Not even as it shifted slightly when I knocked on Integra's office door.

"Come in." came Integra's smooth reply behind the closed double doors.

The door shut with a sharp click as I entered the office. Integra's lone eye appeared more aged than usual as she took in a long drag from the cigar. Despite her energetic, commanding and fierce persona, she appeared as if an old, heavy burden finally vanished.

"You're late."

"My apologies, sir." Fatigue was beginning to overtake and I silently wished she would not ask too many questions. Her gaze met mine as a stern expression locked on her face.

"Mission Report." she already knew what I was going to tell her. Surely, the medical team would have reported casualties and such.

"We managed to evacuate most of the civilians before they could get into contact with the vampire or the extermination team died in the process." I wasted no time with details. The only purpose of the extermination division was to protect civilians from ghouls. They were not vampire hunters nor were they trained to do so. The plan was simple: Extract civilians, kill ghouls and wait for the vampire to show. The one thing he had not expected was a traitor.

"The vampire?"

"Dead, sir." I crossed my arms, studying the bookshelves lined on the white walls.

Integra did not need to know about the defector and she certainly did not need to begin doubting her men. Random vampire attacks, virgins turning into ghouls, it is the same scenario Seras had explained to him years ago. Although she was not allowed to give any more details, she had been descriptive enough for him to know that the recent events are connected to that tragedy. Though the vampire had been a small-fry, the lingering scent of when he died somehow smelled synthetic. As if he was not produced through traditional means.

"I see. Dismissed. Go, rest. Be back here by nine o'clock tonight." Integra waved her hand dismissively.

"Thank you, sir." I bowed and left. Integra had been a lot quieter than usual. She did not question his whereabouts when the extermination team was slaughtered, the rising frequency of vampire attacks, nor did she comment on the dreadful aura coming from the basement.

I exhaled tiredly, combing my hair back with my hand. Lately, I had not been able to rest well. Either I could not sleep or memories of the past would come back to haunt me.

"No, to remind me" I chuckled grimly to myself.

"Sebastian!" I could hear her sauntering towards me.

_'What is she trying to do? Break glass?' _I groaned to myself.

"Hello….Seras." I turned to her as she beamed at me brightly.

_'Though she can't get any brighter with that blonde head and that yellow uniform of hers.'_

"How was your mission?" Seras Victoria asked, her red eyes twinkling with mischief.

"A success." I half-lied turning to walk slowly down the corridor as Seras followed me, rambling about her newest mission. After a few moments, I stopped to admire one of the paintings that hung on the lavender walls, Seras stood beside me. The words _'William Blake - The Night of Enitharmon's Joy'_ carved on the bottom of the frame. The watercolor featured an image of a woman in black sitting up with her left foot extended and her left hand on a book. Two children hiding their heads behind her back, a mule eating thistle, a cat-headed bat, an owl and the head of a crocodile.

_'Interesting' _The dark energy shifted again.

"Seras…do you sense that?" I could see Seras blink owlishly at me from the corner of my eye.

"Huh?"

"That presence in the basement." I murmured.

"Oh, you mean master?"

"Master?" I turned to look at her.

"Yes, master. The one who saved me." she replied fondly, tracing the bite mark on her neck.

_'The vampire Alucard? He was presume dead thirty-years ago.'_

"-een brooding." I stared quizzically at her. Seras noticed my expression and crossed her arms with a huff.

"Shouldn't you be in your coffin by now? It's noon." I smirked, flicking her on the forehead as an embarrassed blush appeared on her face.

"H-Hey!" Though Seras is twenty years my senior and has a terrifying reputation on the battlefield, I treated her childishly.

"Forget it, I'm going to bed." I sighed, walking into my room and shutting the door. I shrugged off my trench coat and changed into more comfortable clothing. Then, I locked the window shut before collapsing on the bed.

* * *

_"Sweetie, please go get your sister." my mother ordered while chopping some basil leaves._

_"Sure!" I slid off the kitchen counter. I always loved to watch my mother cook. After all, it is best to learn from the best and mother's cooking, in my opinion, had remained undefeated._

_"Hey, little brat!" my sides tickled by unrelenting fingers no matter how hard I tugged at them. I could not resist the laughter that spilled from my mouth or the tears blurring my eyes._

_"Ouch! Michelle! Not there!" Michelle release her hold on my navel and grinned wildly._

_"Hey, Ms. Chevalier." Michelle greeted my mother, ruffling my hair._

_"It's Sophia. 'Ms. Chevalier' makes me feel old. Besides, I thought we were through the surname phase" mom chided, putting her hands on her hips._

_"Sorry, sorry Ms. Sophia."_

_"Where's Noah?" I asked. Noah had become my closest friend despite my condition. Unlike other kids my age, I could not go under direct sunlight without getting severe sunburns. More often than not, I had to take refugee under the oak tree in my mother's backyard garden. I did not mind though, as I spent most of my time reading anything I could get my hands on. Reading was something I had strongly inherited from my mother other than her looks and personality._

_"At home. He said he wasn't feeling well." Michelle shrugged as she twirled a lock of red hair between her fingers._

_"Are you staying for dinner?" my mother asked, not turning around._

_" I'm looking over Noah. If its okay, may I bring some home with me?" Michelle's mouth watered. The roasted herb chicken's scent filled the kitchen._

_"Of course!" mom giggled. Her grey eyes sparkled with joy as she turned to me._

_"Now, go get your sister." she said, poking my cheek with the index finger._

_I strode away from the kitchen and into the darkened living room. The only source of light came from the television screen._

_"Valerie, dinner's ready." I peeked my head over the side of the sofa. Valeria laid on it, watching a documentary. About blood._

_"I'm not hungry. Go away." Valerie said, never taking her eyes away from the screen. Lately, Valerie has developed a morbid obsession with blood and even going as far as sucking the blood off raw meat. Her appetite had flown out of the window and she began to sneak out of the house in the middle of the night. _

_"What are you? A vampire? Go eat before the food gets cold." I snapped using my "older twin" voice._

_Suddenly, Valerie pounced on me. The impact had left me seeing stars as a throbbing pain began to flow into my head. I looked up to see Valerie hovering above me, her hands restraining mine against the floor._

_'When did she get so strong!?'_

_Her eyes flashed from grey to red as she gazed down at stoically before a disturbing grin spread across her face. Her long, dark chocolate hair brushed my cheeks as she leaned close to my face._

_"We are the same. You and I. You….you have no idea how much I want to make you mine, Gavril." she murmured into my ear._

_I froze. As long as I could remember, Valerie had never called me by my first name. Only by my middle name 'Sebastian', claiming that it was easier to pronounce. 'Gavril' had been the name that man, our father, had given me before my birth. He had disappeared in London twelve years ago, a few months before Valerie and I were born. At an early age, I realized that I loathe him. Regardless of whether he was dead or alive, I hated him for abandoning us._

_"No idea…" she whispered, licking my neck. I regained my senses and abruptly pushed her off me. She landed harshly on the floor as I scrambled towards the wall. Valerie stood up quicker than I could and before I knew it, she had me pinned against the wall, squeezing my neck. Black dots began to blur my vision and I watched bleakly in horror as her canines grew and her teeth became sharper._

* * *

"Gah!"

Cold sweat dribbled down my neck. My dreams were never this vivid. Mom had come to get us just before I managed to pass out and Valerie pretended that nothing happened. After that night, things began to go downhill...If it had not been for my naïvety, for my cowardice, they would have been alive today.

_'This is ridiculous.'_

I looked out the window. It was dusk outside and I bristled as a cold breeze seeped through the open window. The ticking clock on the wall read seven-thirty. I sat up and walked towards the open window. A raven sat perched on a dead cypress tree branch in the distance.

* * *

**AN: Ok! That is all for chapter 2. As promised, Seras made her début (Seras bows) and we got to see a snippet of Sebastian's past as well as his "human" side. Please review or comment! Next chapter will be written in a regular point of view.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hellsing does not belong to me, it belongs to Kouta Hirano.**

**AN: Thank you for the reviews!**

**Warnings: Violence, Seras OOC-ness**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Invitation**

Sebastian gazed at the large painting above him. Despite the moonlight being the only source of light, he could see the painting vividly. Well, if he could_ call_ that a painting. He has _some_ respect for the modern arts, but this painting is borderline _scribble_. To him, even a child's finger painting seems more aesthetic than this.

_'They get paid for this?'_

Sebastian turned away from the scribble and proceeded into the main hall. The sounds of Seras' Harkonnen echoed in the art museum. Integra sent them here to investigate the mysterious disappearance of several late night security guards. Under the orders of the current queen who is known to visit this place occasionally.

"At least she's keeping herself busy." Sebastian muttered, striding into the hall. He wondered if Integra should have just sent Seras alone.

The museum's main hall is rather grand in comparison to the rest of the museum. A tall goddess sculpture remained situated in the middle of a flowing water fountain in the centre of the dome shaped hall. Portraits of all sizes hanged from its pearl-white walls. Most of the pieces from local, self-proclaimed artists. Though the Liverpool art museum has some interesting pieces, most of them would serve better lining the walls of a kindergarten classroom.

_'Interesting'_

One of the portraits caught Sebastian's eye. A detailed, letter sized watercolor portrait featuring an artist's portrayal of purgatory. The use of dark shades greatly contrasted with the more brighter paintings in the room. Sebastian squinted. "Artist: Anonymous" it read on the bottom.

"Enjoying ourselves, are we?" In the blink of an eye, Sebastian pointed his silver gun at the intruder. Sapphire eyes locked on their target.

"I'm not here to fight you." the intruder smiled, showing his protruding fangs. A vampire.

"I'm just here to give you an offer." the vampire bowed mockingly before pulling a small, golden envelope.

**Bang!**

Sebastian did not waste time as he began to shoot at the vampire. After all, Integra did order to _Search and Destroy_.

"I apologize. Where are my manners? Forgive me, for I am called Gnaeus" the vampire introduced himself as he effortlessly avoided the silver bullets.

"In short, we want you to join us." Gnaeus continued, acting as if he was merely stating the weather. He jumped to the side, missing Sebastian's stream of silver bullets by an inch.

"It has come to my master's attention that you are not what you seem to be." Gnaeus continued faking a contemplative expression.

"My master-" Gnaeus collapsed on the floor, a bullet hole lodged between his crimson eyes before a stream of silver bullets lodged themselves on the rest of his body. A puddle of blood staining his grey suit and long, unkempt white hair.

"Hn." Sebastian sneered before turning away from the dead body. It should dissolve into dust in a few moments.

"That was rude." a voice snickered. Sebastian paused, turning to glare at the vampire's rising form. In the distance, Sebastian could feel Seras' energy become bloodthirsty as a foul scent met his nose. Another vampire. Which means-

"Yes, Borislav is acting as a distraction" Gnaeus smiled.

"I knew Hellsing would send you here and I wanted us to converse privately. No interruptions. Though that fool will probably die. After all, anything associated with Alucard is destructive." Gnaeus pulled out a scythe whilst gazing at Sebastian cryptically.

_'This guy talks too much'_

Sebastian sighed exasperatedly. If silver bullets and headshots did not work, then he has to use _that_. Sebastian smiled serenely. Integra gave it to him last year, as a "birthday" present. She claimed that it went well with his long ancestry of French royal knights.

"Are you going to strike me with that?" Gnaeus' eyes filled with glee as a pure silver claymore materialized on Sebastian's hands.

"152 centimeters in length, 70 kilograms in mass. A steel alloy base with a coat of Tungsten and a top layer of blessed silver." Sebastian gripped the sword firmly, a small sadistic smile tugging at his lips.

"It's perfect, Integra!" Sebastian charged, swinging the claymore effortlessly. In his mind, swords are much more effective than guns.

Gnaeus barely dodged the blow, the tip of the sword drawing a deep cut on his shoulder. Gnaeus' glee filled eyes morphed into fear as he narrowly missed another swing and landed on the other side of the fountain. The young man he saw at first had been replaced with a cold, stoic killer. He could easily avoid bullets, but this monster is altogether on another category. A cloud of white clay engulfed the area as the statue exploded into smithereens.

"AAAAHHH" Gnaeus howled in pain as Sebastian sliced off his right leg. Blood gushed out from the wound as Gnaeus began to panic. His scythe broke into pieces when he tried to parry Sebastian's heavy blow.

"What's wrong? I though you wanted me to join you." Sebastian taunted as he stalked towards Gnaeus' cowering form. Gnaeus whimpered, attempting to crawl away.

"Hn, I thought so." Sebastian swung the claymore vertically, intending to slice off Gnaeus' head.

"Your sister's alive!" the sword stopped a hair's width from Gnaues' neck. Sebastian foreze, his wide red eyes slowly returned to their normal sapphire hue.

"She's alive!" Gnaeus cried, breaking down into fearful sobs.

_'He's not lying'_

Gnaeus' terrified look told him that much. Suddenly, Sebastian back flipped and landed on the other side of the hall, dodging a perfectly aimed dagger.

"Tch, I missed. He's good." A man emerged from the shadows. His short blond hair swished as he approached Gnaeus' fallen form.

"He did quite a deal on you, Gnaeus" the blond mocked kneeling beside a whimpering Gnaeus.

"You know, master doesn't have any use for weaklings who can't follow instructions. He ordered to _approach_ him, not to fight him on your own." the blond smirked.

"But, we'll let it go this time." the blond finished, turning his gaze to Sebastian.

"I can see why master wants him so badly. And here we all thought he was just a failed specimen." Another voice echoed, still hidden by shadows.

"But back then, he wasn't showing any signs of vampirism. He almost looked human." the blond whined.

"That's probably because he wasn't aware of his heritage." the shadowed voice countered.

"Why do you say that?"

It's obvious he was suppressing his urges subconsciously. Even now." Sebastian's eyes narrowed as killer intent seeped from him. They know too much.

Sebastian was about to attack when the room suddenly shifted and morphed into complete darkness. Sebastian grunted, collapsing on his knees as his consciousness crumbled away.

* * *

"Sebastian!" A faraway voice called out to him. Sebastian groggily opened his eyes. Seras' concerned expression hovered above him, a few inches from his own face. When did he lose consciousness?

"Are you ok?" Seras asked hesitantly.

Sebastian sat up and surveyed the wrecked hall. Bullet holes tarnished the otherwise pristinely white walls, portraits destroyed beyond recognition. The vampires had left. But when? Gnaeus' blood is still freshly splattered on the floor and his claymore still faithfully clutched in his right hand. Had he fallen in an illusion?

"What….What happened?" Sebastian rubbed his temples, trying to ease the pulsing headache.

"I managed to kill the vampire. The missing guards were turned into ghouls. I came here because…" Seras trailed off, her eyes downcast. Sebastian felt a pang of guilt. He never wanted her to worry about him.

"I- " Seras squeaked as Sebastian pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shut up, I'm fine. Probably over did it, that's all." Sebastian felt Seras slowly relax in his grip. After a few moments, he glanced down at her and nearly busted into laughter.

"You jerk!" Seras elbowed him, stomping towards the exit. Sebastian snickered. He never knew a vampire could blush so red.

A small, painful smile slowly etched itself on Sebastian's face. He sighed in relief. He managed to return Seras back to normal (at the cost of one or two ribs). The grief on her face brought up too many agonizing memories. Sebastian chuckled, following Seras' disappearing form. It is something he never wished to see on her face again.

_'What's this?'_

He felt something ruffle in his trench coat's inner breast pocket. He pulled it out gingerly as a frown instantly marred his face. A golden envelope.

* * *

**AN: *sigh* another short chapter for this week. I know, I'm sorry. I do, however, promise longer chapters in the future as the story progresses. Oh, and Alucard will be making his debut in the next chapter! Along with the first arc of the story. Remember to review or leave a comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, Kouta Hirano does. **

**AN: Ok! An early chapter 4!**

**Warnings: OOc-ness, slight violence**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Gasteiz**

A week passed by after the mission in Liverpool. The mission report had gone smoothly, with Seras doing most of the report herself and things almost returned to normal in the Hellsing mansion. Though he did keep his encounter with the other two vampires along with their proposal a secret. However, Integra sent him a seemingly suspicious look as he stepped out of her office.

_'No, she's definitely suspicious.'_

Sebastian let the book drop on the floor with a heavy thump. He was not in the mood to to continue reading Les Misérable final volume. Jean Valjean's tragic story would have to wait. Sebastian's hands clenched as his mind drifted to Gnaeus' words.

_'Your sister's alive'_

The words continuously plagued his mind for the past week, repeating over and over again. If Valerie is indeed alive, then, what is she doing? Is she doing ok? Is she keeping herself warm? I she getting enough sleep?...Is she being held hostage? That was the million dollar question.

_'Protect your sister'_

Those were his mother's last words to him before he escaped from his home. As he carried a dying Valerie in his arms and left his mother to confront the vampires. Sebastian combed his black hair back with his hand, sighing in irritation. He has no evidence what Gnaeus said was true. Other than his own intuition and the unopened envelope hidden in his drawer.

"Can't hurt to take a look" Sebastian grumbled to himself.

The vampire hunter stood up from his seated position on the floor and trudged towards his desk. He bit his index finger, drawing an alpha symbol on the lock with his bloody digit and murmured a chant in Latin. The blood dissolved into the lock as it unlocked with a sharp click. Sebastian retrieved the envelope, shutting the drawer close. He slowly walked to his bed, ripping the envelope open and extracted the folded sheet of paper.

_'What the hell?'_

The letter, he assumed, was written in an old dialect. A mix between Romanian and Serbian, it seems. At the very least, he could understand most of it. His mother insisted that he learn Romanian, protesting that it would be useful in the future. Sebastian smiled affectionately, it did become useful.

_Knock, knock_

Startled, Sebastian glanced at the door, hiding the letter under the mattress.

"Come in" Sebastian answered, his voice not faltering as he stood up from the bed. The door swung open slowly and Seras peeked her head in.

"Sir Integra wants to see us" Ever since the mission in Liverpool, Seras avoided him like the plague. Often leaving the room as he stepped in. At first, it was fascinating, the tranquil silence bringing a new-found sense of peace. Now, it just irritated him.

_'I'll read it later'_

Sebastian strode past Seras without sparing her a glance. If she wanted to play childish games, then, he has no choice but to play along. As he made his way to Integra's office, he could hear Seras teeter behind him, trying to keep up with long strides.

Sebastian paused in front of Integra's double office door, knocking on one of them firmly. He could hear shuffling before a muffled "You may enter" was heard. The hunter swung the door open as a peculiar sight greeted him.

"Ah, welcome, Sebastian, Seras" Matthew, Integra's butler greeted him. Sebastian nodded, turning to look at Integra who stood behind her desk, her back to him.

"What is the Vatican's Iscariot doing here?" Sebastian glared at Heinkel Wolfe and Chief Mokube.

"Silence, Sebastian" Integra ordered, turning to face him. She lit her cigar, taking in a long drag.

"Speak Iscariot. My best men are here"

"Indeed they are. But isn't _monsters_ a more suitable word to describe them?" Makube replied shrugging his shoulders. Integra sent him a warning glare.

"We are here to ask for your assistance. Do this, and we shall be in in debt to you" Makube grimaced, clearly not liking his own words.

"Get to the point" The ice-queen snapped.

"There is a thorn on our side that needs to be removed. In Spain, in the city of Vitoria-Gasteiz, there are cases of children abducted from their homes in the night. A total of 267 children stolen in the span of six months, all Catholic. Iscariot, investigated this matter thoroughly, but our men always come back empty handed." Makube finished, grinding his teeth. Integra pondered the situation, giving the arch-bishop a sly smirk.

"Very well then. Hellsing will assist you. The matter should be over in a matter of days. Matthew, escort them out." Matthew nodded, gesturing to the two Iscariot members. Heinkel and Makube shared a look, before walking out of the room, following Matthew reluctantly. The door shut with a heavy click as they left.

"You heard them. The three of you will head to Gasteiz, solve the case efficiently and come back" Integra said, taking in a puff.

_'Three?'_

"Understood, my master" a smooth, baritone voice answered behind him. Within a heartbeat, Sebastian jumped in front of Integra protectively and aimed his silver gun.

"Stand down! Sebastian!" a startled Integra demanded behind him.

_'What am I doing?'_

His body moved on its own accord to the menacing presence in front of him. It appeared as a man. Sebastian regarded him heatedly. The "man" in front of him was dressed in a classical Victorian fashion. Consisting of a charcoal suit, dark riding boots, a loopy red tie and a flamboyant red overcoat onto of it all. Messy black hair covering a good half of his face. He is tall. Easily towering over Sebastian's 6'1 lean frame.

"Don't move, Alucard" Sebastian heard Integra order behind him.

_'Alucard?'_

"Calm down, Sebastian. He's not a threat to me." Integra gripped his shoulder sternly. Slowly, his arm lowered to his side. Now that he recalled, the same dark energy radiated from this man as the one he felt coming in from the basement.

_'This man…It's like looking into a black hole, devouring everything around it. I can't grasp his true nature. It's as if the man standing before me isn't really there. But merely an echo of his existence'_

"I apologize for my violent actions towards you" Sebastian bowed apologetically.

A few tense moments passed before a deep chuckle vibrated throughout the room. From the corner of his eye, Sebastian could see Seras' stunned expression change into a knowing smile.

"Are you a dog? Stand up" Alucard ordered.

Sebastian straightened up quickly, glancing up to see a huge grin plastered on Alucard's face. Integra sat down on her chair, a smirk on her face.

"Now that introductions are over, you three have only one order: Search and Destroy!"

* * *

**Vitoria-Gasteiz**

"And here is your key, sir" the receptionist ogled Sebastian as she handed him the key.

They arrived a couple of hours in Gasteiz. As soon as they arrived, Alucard and Seras headed straight into their respective rooms. While Sebastian decided to take a stroll in the city, discreetly gathering information on the kidnapping whilst enjoying the warm sunlight. Basking in the sunlight was something he could not do as a child, but eventually, he became tolerant to it.

"Thank you" Sebastian strode away from the receptionist, not noticing the crestfallen expression on her face. The clock on the side read 7:15. Dusk.

"They should be up by now" Sebastian whispered.

Matthew booked the rooms so that they were side-by-side with Sebastian's room between Seras' and Alucard's rooms. It isn't a fancy hotel by any means, but the view of the picturesque city is pleasing. The eggshell blue wallpaper on the corridor's walls created the illusion of staring into the sky.

_'I wonder how she's doing'_

Sebastian paused in front of Seras' room. She still refused to talk to him other than the occasional "Hello" or "Excuse me".

_'Women are so fickle'_

Sebastian sighed tiredly, walking into his own room and shutting it close. He unfolded the city map on the nightstand. Earlier, he took the liberty to marking all of the abducted children's residences. At first, they seemed scattered. But when he took in the consideration that they are _all_ Catholic, it all made sense.

_'Damn Iscariot'_

They knew all along what it was. The whole time, they just wanted them to do the dirty work.

_'But why not do it themselves? Iscariot would never allow us to enter such a place. Without 'staining' it as the would put it. And why request all three of us for this mission? Seras or Alucard or I alone is enough for this type of mission'_

Sebastian's eyes narrowed warily. Iscariot is definitely up to something.

"Found anything interesting?" Alucard materialized from the wall across from him.

"Yes" Sebastian replied, not taking his eyes off of the map. He had already accustomed to Alucard's presence in the short time of being around him. During the flight, they discussed numerous topics ranging from philosophy down to history with Alucard nostalgically telling Sebastian of his time as Voivode.

"Oh?" There was genuine curiosity laced in Alucard's voice.

"Hmmm" Sebastian circled the building several times with his red pen. The words St. Juliane labelled above the large square.

"It's a Cathedral"

* * *

"St. Juliane's Cathedral is an old building that many locals are familiar with. Please try not to cause too much damage" Matthew's voice rasped from the cellphone.

**BOOM!**

It had begun to storm outside a couple of minutes ago. The occasional thunder roll startling Seras. Even with his sensitive hearing, Sebastian had some difficulty understanding Matthew's instructions.

"Ok" Seras merely nodded while Alucard…Where did he go? The raven haired hunter sighed exasperatedly. He was going to get an earful from Integra later.

"Roger that" Sebastian replied, ending the conversation.

"It's better that you hold on to this" Sebastian handed the cellphone to the draculina. Seras took the cellphone, not meeting his eyes.

_'Team leader, Ridiculous.'_

"Master does that most of the time. He just…disappears" that was the most Seras spoke to him the entire week. She was right, though. Sebastian could feel Alucard's dark energy already on the top floor.

"I see…He's on the top floor" Sebastian informed. Seras looked up at him, bewildered.

"You can sense master?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes, I thought you could too" Sebastian stared down at her.

"O-"

"All right. You take the second floor while I take the basement" Sebastian interrupted Seras, treading away from her. He did not take more than a few steps before he felt a strong force yank his arm.

"I'm sorry! I-I know its none of my business. Your past is your own" Seras blurted, an ashamed look spread on her face.

_'That's what she's mad about?'_

She does have a point. Besides his name and birthday, Seras knows absolutely nothing about him. She did not need to anything either. He knew his servitude in Hellsing would not last. He came to its doors with that intention eight years ago and it has not changed one bit in those eight years.

"It's fine. Don't worry, I'll tell you someday" Sebastian lied, smiling weakly. Seras beamed back, back to her old, cheerful temperament. He watched her saunter away, impassively.

_'It definitely won't last'_

* * *

**AN: Ok, that's chapter for you! I hope Alucard wasn't too OOC...*sigh*. Remember to Review or Comment! Pandaluvr appreciates it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here's chapter. Sorry about last week, I asked my friend to do it for me, but ended up posting a prototype instead. So here's the real chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, Kouta Hirano does. **

**Warning: Violence, OOc-ness**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Humanity**

The cold basement air gave him goose bumps, though there was a sweet, mellow scent to it. It was pitch-dark and the only sounds were his footsteps against the hard stone floor. He passed by several holding cells, some of the entrances being sealed with stone rubble. Sebastian noticed, that the deeper he wondered into the basement, the more it resembled a dungeon.

He wondered how many people were tortured to death, the deep holes on the stone walls being proof of the horrors held in there. The former torture rooms that still held a few torture devices being the most incriminating proof.

_'A hellhole under a holy place. Very fitting'_

The faint scent of dried blood tickled his throat, reminding him that he still had a mission to complete. If the kids are still alive, there should be evidence somewhere inside the cathedral. Integra didn't specify whether they had to retrieve the children dead or alive, but the chances of them being alive are low.

"There you are" a voice crept behind him, grasping his shoulder tightly. Sebastian wasted no time, pulling out his gun and shooting at the assailant's head.

"There's no need to be so hostile, Gavril" the assailant dodged the oncoming bullet, back flipping and landing a few feet from him.

The torches lining the stone wall kindled on their own and through the weak lights, Sebastian recognized the assailant as the blond man he met at the museum.

"I believe we've met before, I'm Alec. Just Alec" the blond pointed to himself.

"Why so quiet? That blank face is beginning to annoy me. Don't you have any other emotions other than that?" Alec chided, crossing his arms.

"Why are you here?" Sebastian growled, aiming his gun.

"Why am I here? Well…let's see, my master ordered me to fetch you. He's growing impatient" the blond grinned.

"The only thing returning to you _master_ will be your dead carcass"

"So mean! Don't you want to know where the children are?"

"Enlighten me"

"Well, you're too late. They're dead over in the other room. You see, we needed blood with strong life force and-" Alec rolled to the side, avoiding a stream of bullets. In an instant, Sebastian punched Alec's face, sending the blond ramming into a stone wall.

"You have a pretty nasty punch there" Sebastian recoiled from the impact of daggers digging into his flesh. One of them narrowly missed his heart. The raven turned to Alec's approaching form, the one amidst the rubble dissolving into tiny mirror shards.

"To destroy my mirror clone in one hit. Impressive" Alec praised, clapping his hands. Sebastian ripped the daggers out, breathing haggardly.

"What do you people want?"

"What do we want? This world is spoiled. Rotten. Decayed. We want to rebuild a new world, a new empire. But above all, we want absolute power. We don't desire for materialistic goods or even temporary governance. We want raw power, the ability to bend humanity's will and make it crawl into the mud" Alec's face twisted into one resembling a lunatic's.

"But first, we must crush all of our foes. Iscariot, Hellsing, Alucard…What's so funny?" Alec raised an eyebrow. Sebastian's loud fits of laughter echoed in the dungeon. The raven doubled over, wiping away his tears.

"Do you honestly think that your pathetic declaration of war will make me shake on my feet? Get real. You and your organization wouldn't be able to hold a candle to us"

"However, you are an enemy and no matter how amusing you are, orders are orders" Sebastian's eyes glowed an ominous shade of red as a small smile settled on his face.

"I see. You're just like how master described you. On the surface you are just a seemingly ordinary human but once you get excited, you become a demon. But it seems, that you still hold on to your humanity with fake hopes of being a normal human" Alec stated, shaking his head.

"I didn't come here to fight you. I came here to inform you about a few things" Alec continued, taking out a cigarette.

"Oh? And what are those few things you need to inform me?"

"The night your family was massacred" Alec answered, exhaling smoke. Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows, scowling heatedly at the blond.

"The Vatican, Iscariot was the one behind the vampire attack. Your precious Protestant order, Hellsing, Integra knew all about it, yet they didn't even lift a finger. Everyone knows about you, your family."

"Do you honestly think that I'll believe anything that sprouts from your mouth?" Sebastian laughed mirthlessly.

"You're a stubborn one, aren't you? That's fine. That's just what we need" Alec sniggered.

"Believe what you want. We've been watching you since the day you were born. You were destined to join us since the day you were conceived. Go ahead, why won't you ask your leader, Integra Hellsing?"

Sebastian remained quiet, all traces of amusement gone from his face. Despite his increasing fatigue, he managed to give the blond a deadly glare.

"We can help you get revenge on the Vatican, on all of them" Alec tempted, circling Sebastian in a predatory manner.

"Sebastian!" a shadowy mass enveloped the raven protectively.

"Ah, you must be Seras Victoria. I was just finishing up my little pep talk with cutie over here" Alec grinned lecherously at Seras. The vampire turned to Sebastian.

"Think about it, when yo-" Alec didn't get to finish, his head blew into bits as a high caliber bullet drove through his head. His body exploded into more shards of glass. Another clone.

"What are you doing, kid?" Sebastian turned to Alucard's approaching form. Casull in hand, ready to aim at more incoming enemies.

"I…I don't know" Sebastian answered, unsure. Every time Alucard was around, he felt like a preschooler on his first day.

Sebastian felt nauseous and had half the urge to vomit. The raven struggled to remain straight as he wobbled to Seras. Alucard noticed this. The no-life king sniffed the air, his gaze turning back to Sebastian.

"Get him out of here. There's poison in the air" Alucard ordered Seras.

"Y-Yes!" Seras threw Sebastian over her shoulder, earning a groan of protest from the young man.

The draculina sprinted up the stairs and out of the cathedral at blinding speeds. The storm had ceased, leaving only a misty after rain scent. Seras leaned Sebastian against a tree on the cathedral's back garden; the cold wet grass dampening his clothes.

"Are you ok?" Seras asked, cupping his cheek gently. Her lips pursed as she examined him with a worried eye.

"Yeah, thank you" Sebastian smiled gently, earning a blush from the draculina.

"I'm going back to look for more clues" the blonde said, standing up from her kneeling position.

"They're dead"

"Huh?"

"They're dead. The kids"

"Dead?" Sebastian nodded, his eyes turning bitter.

"Their blood completely drained" Alucard added, leaning against the tree a few inches from Sebastian.

"M-Master!"

Alucard turned his gaze to the sitting raven. Through the ever-present grin, Sebastian could detect a hint of uneasiness.

"Why don't you drink blood?" Alucard asked, though his voice showed a subtle hint of anger.

Sebastian didn't reply, instead opting to glare at the ground. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Alucard's prying questions.

"Let's go. There's nothing left here" Sebastian stood up, glancing back at the half destroyed cathedral. He let an annoyed sigh slip from his mouth. Integra was sure to give him an earful this time.

* * *

"I see…Matthew, call Iscariot. Tell them the issue's been dealt with" Integra said, cigar dangling from her mouth. Matthew bowed and left the room.

"You are dismissed. Except you, Sebastian" Integra said, pointing her finger at him. Seras left the office, glancing anxiously at Sebastian, while Alucard simply disappeared into the shadows.

"You're not human, Sebastian" Integra started, dragging in an inhale from her cigar.

"Your body will continue to weaken until it begins to deteriorate. No, it's already beginning to" Integra eyed him sternly. She is right, Sebastian thought. His wounds from Alec's daggers had only partially healed and his movements had become sluggish. The poison in the basement shouldn't have affected him either.

"I'm aware of that, sir"

"Then why do you refuse to drink blood?" Sebastian merely shrugged. Integra exhaled patiently.

"Go drink blood. That's an order" Integra commanded, standing up to look out of the window.

"Yes, sir" Sebastian bowed, silently gritting his teeth.

"You are dismissed" Integra said, her back to him.

Sebastian strode out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He knew Integra was only looking out for him, but he could not help but feel resentful. He could still eat human food without being sickened by it, but it did very little. No matter how much he ate, he still felt hunger and fatigue by the end of the day.

It seemed, that with each passing day, the more inhuman he became. His once strong heartbeat only beats faintly, sluggish. He stopped in front of the fridge, opening it and pulling out a bag. Sebastian scowled at the medical blood bag clutched in his hand. The ruby colored liquid coaxing him to drink it.

"Why won't you drink blood?" heavy footsteps stopped behind him. Sebastian turned to the vampire, slightly surprised that the older male wasn't sporting his usual joker's grin.

Sebastian stared at Alucard skeptically. For some reason, he felt that he couldn't lie to him or shrug him off. His authority is different than Integra's, Sebastian thought, it wasn't a superior, it was almost….fatherly.

"I hate it. I hate the smell. I hate that it reminds me how fragile life is" Sebastian glowered the medical blood, squeezing it.

"But you need it don't you?" Alucard said, crossing his arms. It wasn't really a question, more like a statement.

"I'm not ready to give it up"

"Give what up? Your humanity? You can't give up something you've never had"

"I suppose so"

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I was raised as a human. I will die as one" Sebastian said, placing the medical blood bag back in the fridge, earning an irritated growl from the vampire. Alucard turned around, striding out of the room. After a few moments, the vampire ceased his steps, not turning.

"Do what you want. I suppose, it wouldn't be too bad to have someone who thinks like you around. Someone who values humanity" the vampire disappeared into the shadows.

Sebastian sighed with relief, he wasn't used to being scolded like that.

* * *

**AN: Awww...Alucard's being caring, well, in his own way. R & R people!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for the delay! School's been bombarding me with homework.**

**Disclaimer: Hellsing does not belong to me, it belongs to Kouta Hirano.**

**Warning: Occ-ness**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Name**

"What happened to the girl?"

"Hmm? She moved to America"

Seras shrugged, wiping the smooth cannon barrel with a rag.

"So, did all of your cases have happy endings like that?"

"Not really. Only a few were able to move on with their lives. Most went into deep cases of depression… Are you surprised?"

"No, it's the most human thing to do. They're very emotional creatures. What I'm surprised at is how quickly those select few managed to move on so quickly"

The raven replied, inspecting the warhead. After a few moments, Sebastian stood up, placing the warhead back in the box.

"That's all of them. Do you need me to take a look at anything else?"

"Umm, could you help me brush the inside of the barrel? My arm's not long enough" Seras asked, scratching the back of her head embarrassedly.

"Pass me the brush" he said, rolling up his sleeves. Sebastian tilted the cannon up. Inside, the cannon had accumulated a good amount of residue. He grasped the awaiting brush and dipped his arm inside the firearm.

"You said you went to Cambridge? To study?" the blonde began, polishing the cannon trigger.

"Yeah, I did" he swallowed. He promised to tell her more about his past just to get her to quit playing games. He hoped that she would forget about it.

"What for?"

"Electrical Engineering. As an international student"

"International student? Weren't you born in England?"

"No, France"

"France?" A man's voice echoed. Sebastian whipped his head to the direction of the familiar accent.

" !" Seras yelped. Her shadowy arm molded into the shape of a man.

"A French man, huh? Comment ça va? (How's it going)" the man grinned, holding a cigarette between his fingers.

"Bien…et toi? (Good…and you?)"

A dumbfounded Sebastian slowly replied, pulling his arm out of the cannon.

"Pas mal (not bad)" the man shrugged, putting the cigarette in his mouth. His shadowy, long braided hair swished from side to side as he shook his head. Sebastian glowered at him. Something about that man simply annoyed him.

"Seras, who is he?" the raven demanded, pointing a finger at the man.

"Ah, this is . He used to be a mercenary and- I said to stop smoking inside of me!"

Seras protested at the mercenary. Bernadotte merely grinned at the fuming blonde as he crossed his arms.

"No need to be so loud miss, I just came out to say hello to a fellow countryman" the man tapped the cigarette, letting a few shadowy ashes land and dissolve on the floor.

"I've been in England for so long that I thought I just have to see this guy. The one who's been riling you up lately" the mercenary chuckled, tilting his head to look at the raven.

"Frankly, he's not what I expected him to be" the French man eyed Sebastian up and down "Hey, don't you think he looks like that lady-"

" , get back inside" Seras whispered dangerously, her eyes turning to slits. The bedroom seemed to have gotten colder by a few degrees and a feeling of dread filled the room.

"Ok, ok" Bernadotte smiled nervously at the draculina "No need to get scary" Bernadotte's shadowy form quickly morphed back into her usual shadowy arm.

"Sorry about that" Seras beamed nervously, her persona returning back to normal "I think I should go, thanks for the help!"

The blonde quickly grabbed her cannon and left, slamming the door close, leaving a highly confused Sebastian behind. It wasn't the first time Sebastian thought that she was bipolar. But her behavior was rather odd when he joined Hellsing, sometimes she would accidentally call him 'mistress' at other times, she would randomly come up to him and ruffle his hair like an older sister would do to a younger sibling. Thinking about younger siblings…

He concluded that whatever those vampires were pulling are complete lies. The letter held nothing but unreadable bullshit in a semi-dead language. The most he could understand from it were bizarre riddles and the words 'little brother' repeating over and over again.

Sebastian exhaled tiredly, maybe helping Seras clean out her Harkonnen wasn't such a great idea. He gazed out the window, it was already past midnight. Almost everyone should be asleep, except for Alucard and Seras. It was fine though, they alone are enough to guard the mansion.

"It is a beautiful night" he walked up to the window and watched the full moon in the distance. He slowly shut the window doors close and strode back to his bed.

He was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

* * *

_"Umm… I brought some tea" the boy peeked his head beyond the semi-opened door. He walked in carefully, attempting to keep the cups from sliding off the wooden tray._

_"Thank you, dear" his mother tilted her head to the twelve year old and gingerly took one of the cups._

_Sebastian placed the tray on top of the small writing desk, grabbing the still hot tea cup and taking a sip from it._

_"How's she doing?" Sebastian asked between sips. Hopefully, the chamomile tea would somehow ease his nerves._

_"Her fever hasn't gone down"_

_That was all his mother said as she sat on the chair beside the bed. Valerie laid on the bed, underneath layers of thick blankets. Her forehead was matted with sweat, the only sign of life were her shallow breaths._

_After a few minutes, Sebastian sat up from his seat on the foot of the bed. "I'm going to get wet some more towels"_

_"Your father would know what to do" she murmured more to herself than to him. Sebastian froze in his tracks._

_"Dad?" he said reluctantly. He wanted to say 'that man' but he would never say that in front of his mother._

_"Did I say that out loud?"_

_Sebastian nodded hesitantly "Sorry, sweetie" his mother smiled sheepishly, combing her long dark hair back._

_"How would that, err, dad know what to do?"_

_Despite the lingering resentment at the man whom he never met, he was genuinely curious about him._

_"Well…you see, your father was an expert at these sort of things" she said, scratching her forehead. Sebastian eyed her suspiciously. She only did that when she was uncomfortable talking about something._

_"Really? Was he a doctor or something?"_

_"No, definitely not" she giggled, holding her hand against her mouth as if she were revealing her secret crush._

_"By the way, have I ever told you how we named you?" his mother asked, changing the topic._

_"That m- I mean dad named me, right?"_

_"Not exactly" she took a sip "He wanted to name you Victor and I wanted to name you Gabriel" she laughed at Sebastian's sour look._

_Sebastian grimaced "Victor? As in one who conquers?" he shook his head, it was a barbaric name._

_"Then, how did I end up with Gavril?"_

_"We were both stubborn. Stubborn to the bone and it took us weeks to even come to an agreement. We both decided to go with the Romanian version of Gabriel, hence, Gavril. It means messenger of god. As for your middle name, I named you after my grandfather"_

_His mother leaned back against the chair, her arms folded behind her head. Sebastian sat back on the edge of the bed._

_"Romanian? Why?"_

_"Your father was born in those parts" she dismissed with a wave of her hand._

_"Is that why you're having me learn Romanian?" Sebastian asked with a sweat drop._

_"Partly"_

_"What about Valerie?"_

_A look of deep contemplation flashed on her face as quickly as it came and she furrowed her eyebrows slightly._

_"I named her. When your father disappeared, we didn't know there were twins. We thought it was just you" her serious expression dissolved instantly "Turns out, she was just hiding behind you" his mother giggled, waving her hand in a fan like motion._

_Riing!_

_"I'll answer the phone. You stay here with your sister" his mother rose from her seat and strode out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind her with a soft click._

_"Gavi, is that you?"_

_Sebastian turned abruptly. Valerie sat up shakily, her arms wobbled from the sudden weight and her face was covered in beads of sweat._

_"Don't sit up, you're still weak. Here, I'll help you" he said, beginning to hoist Valerie from her armpits._

_She shook her head, pushing her brother's arms away "Could you sleep with me tonight?" she whispered weakly "I don't want to be alone" she covered her face with her hands shamefully._

_"Okay, C'mon, move over" he said, lifting the covers and getting underneath them. Valerie's fever stricken form felt hot as she curled herself against him._

_He was on the verge of falling asleep when she spoke again._

_"We'll always be together right?" his twin whispered._

_"Yeah" he cooed drowsily._

_"We'll look after each other, right?"_

_"I'll always protect you"_

_"Promise…that we'll die together"_

_"We'll die together" the words didn't really register. All he knew was that he needed sleep and would always regardless, succumb to her demands._

_"Pinky promise?" she held up her pinky expectantly._

_Sebastian hooked their pinkies together "Pinky promise" he murmured. She hugged him tightly despite her weak body. She leaned over to his ear " . I'm waiting" a smirk spread on her face._

Sebastian awoke with a jolt. Was that a memory, or a dream? Or both?

He sat up against the headboard, pulling his knees against his chest. Dream after dream, they just haunted him endlessly. It wasn't particularly new, but his dreams were always an exact replica of his memories.

"I'm waiting in " he mumbled to himself. It was still early morning, about 2'oclock to be exact.

Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad thing to do. He'd never gone to Russia after all.

* * *

_Somewhere in St. Petersburg_

"Don't you think that's a bit cruel, sending him dreams like that" a woman approached a cloaked figure.

The figure stared down at the woman from her seat on top of the abandoned house's roof. The hooded figure gazed at the distance, it wouldn't be sunrise for another hour.

"I have to keep him on his toes" the cloaked figure replied, swinging her legs playfully from the ledge.

"I don't think your brother appreciates getting nightmares every day"

"They're his memories of our childhood though I modified it a little this time"

"It's been eighteen years since you've last seen him physically, isn't it? Why contact him now? I thought you wanted to keep away from him as much as possible so he could live normally"

"Peace never really lasts with people like us" the cloaked figure shrugged "He still somehow managed to find his way into Hellsing"

"Wasn't it that vampire…what was her name again? Ceries? Cherry?"

"Seras Victoria. That nasty bitch!"

"Yeah! She's the one who found him right?" the woman said, not noticing the shadows beginning to engulf the cloaked figure.

"That bitch ruined everything! She just waltzed into his life and ruined my plans"

The redhead stepped back nervously "Whoa, easy there…no need to get so angry. She's not even here" she said, trying to appease the raging figure.

"If I ever see that whore, I'll rip her to shreds!"

The woman chuckled nervously "Y-Yeah, just don't rip me to shreds" she said backing away slowly before an marveled expression settled on her face "Oh yeah, didn't that monster come back?"

"He's not a monster" the cloaked figure snapped, her shadows flowing back into her.

"Ok, ok sorry. I just didn't think you'd have that much attachment for someone you've never met"

The cloaked figure sighed "I have to get to him before _he_ does. Gavril is at the tipping point. He could either become a fully fledged vampire or revert back into a normal human or..." she trailed off.

"He refuses to drink blood"

"Right now he does. However, he's not the type to give up. If he's cornered, he will drink. That's for sure"

"And what will happen when he does?" the woman asked, crossing her arms.

"That's simple" the cloaked figured wrapped her arms around herself, gazing at the full moon "He will plunge his sword into our hearts and this world will be reduced to ashes".

* * *

**AN: This is nice, its beginning to become easier to write. As always, R & R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Hellsing doesnt belong to me, it belongs to Kouta Hirano.**

**AN: Warning Occ-ness**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Birthday**

_1 month later_

"Did you hear? It's Sir Integra's birthday" one of the maids hushed, pulling her dark brown hair into a tight bun.

"Oh, really? I thought you know, that Sir Integra's a very private person" the other maid whispered back, stacking a clean dish onto of another. The two maids were cleaning the large Hellsing kitchen.

"I thought so too. I heard it from one of the guards" the maid said, sweeping the floor with a broom.

"That guard you're always flirting with?"

"Eh, well…"

"Well?"

"Hey! At least its better than eying that vampire hunter!"

"At least he's cute"

"Pfft. I've never even seen his face. I can't imagine a vampire hunter being cute. Knowing you, he probably has some sort of deformity"

"That's because you're new. There's Seras too…"

"Miss Victoria is a girl. There's never any man who's got the whole package. Handsome, smart, a proper gentleman" the maid pointed the broom at the other maid.

"Believe me, this one's got the package"

"Yeah, right" the maid replied, tying a garbage bag, dragging it over the floor.

"Its true" the other maid said, not turning around.

"When pigs fly" the maid answered, dragging the hefty garbage bag to the entrance. The maid bumped into someone's chest, falling on her bottom from the impact.

"Oof! Watch where you're going buddy!" the maid screeched, straightening her clothes.

"I'm sorry. Are you hurt?" a soothing voice asked, offering a light, pale hand.

"No, you bru-" the maid paused her ramblings. She stared wide-eyed at the newcomer. He wore a black turtleneck shirt, black jeans, black riding boots and a black military style knee length trench coat on top of it all. In all, he looked no older than twenty years old.

"Rachel, are you ok?" the other maid turned to look at the scene, nearly dropping the dish she held.

"Ah! Mr. Chevalier, we're sorry!" the maid quickly strode over to the pair.

"That's alright" Sebastian smiled, pulling up Rachel to her feet.

"It's my fault anyways" he added.

"Ummm…Well, what are you doing here, Sir?" the maid asked, a blush spreading across her features.

"I was wondering where Matthew went off to"

"He went out with Sir Integra" Rachel answered quickly, earning a glare from the other maid.

"I see. Do you need help?" Sebastian asked, glancing at the oversized garbage bag.

"W-Were fine! Really!" Rachel stuttered, waving her arms.

"Ok…" Sebastian sweat dropped at the girl's antics.

"I'll be going then" Sebastian strode out of the kitchen, his back disappearing amidst the long corridor.

"Those icy blue eyes, that shiny black hair….Hey, Cassandra, who was that?" Rachel wrapped her arms around herself dreamily.

"That's the vampire hunter you can't imagine to be cute" Cassandra snickered at the other maid's reaction.

"Eh?!"

* * *

"So, let me clarify this" Sebastian began. Both he and Seras stood in the dining room hall. He wondered around the mansion for a good half hour before setting to find the blonde draculina.

"You want me to go to Honduras" Seras nodded her head fervently.

"To pick up a box" Seras nodded again.

"Of cigars" Seras nodded.

"His majesty's reserve" Seras corrected.

"Because Integra's birthday is today and you're still on queue?" Seras nodded innocently.

"Find someone else" Sebastian deadpanned, walking away from the draculina.

"B-But Sebastian! You know how much Integra loves cigars!" Seras tugged at his sleeve. The raven gazed deeply into her red eyes, searching for any signs of waver.

"I'll see what I can do" Sebastian sighed, poking his forehead with his finger.

"Thank you!" Seras hugged him tightly, making him gasp for air.

"L-Let go!" Sebastian choked out, wriggling himself out of her monstrous hold.

"O-Ok" the blonde let him go instantly, as if she had just touched a vial of holy water.

"Oh yeah, could you give this to master? It just came in" Seras pulled out a bottle of wine seemingly out of nowhere.

"Sure" Sebastian grasped the bottle in his hand. The label on the bottle said Château Cheval Blanc 1985

"Shouldn't you be asleep? It's morning" Sebastian flicked her on the forehead.

"Y-Yeah I guess" Seras blushed embarrassedly.

"Then get on with it. You have to patrol at night, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do" Seras seemed to shrunk a couple of inches, under Sebastian's glare.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Y-Yes!" She ran off before he could bid her goodnight…or morning.

* * *

Sebastian had only been to the basement once in his entire servitude in Hellsing. The endless halls of doors only made it more confusing. It didn't help that Alucard's aura misted over the entire area, making it difficult to track the vampire.

"Let's see…Which one was it?" Matthew had once told him the direction to Alucard's room, but it seems that vague description was only a sign of Matthew's own discomfort towards the ancient vampire.

_'Ah, there he is'_

Sebastian knocked on the wooden Mahogany door. There was no doubt about it, the vampire's energy is the strongest in that area. Though, there was something about odd about it. It wasn't the usual domineering dark energy. Instead, it has a rather sorrowful feel to it.

_'Is he having a nightmare?'_

Sebastian sighed tiredly, he didn't have the energy to deal with moody vampires. He knocked on the door again, waiting for the older male to answer. As he waited, he couldn't help but notice Alucard's behavior towards him. He was rather…privy, the vampire had asked him personal questions. His childhood, where he grew up, his interests, hobbies and such.

The raven kicked himself mentally. He had answered every question truthfully. Not even Integra, his master, knew half the things he told the vampire. It's as if he had to stop himself from spilling out everything.

When he told Seras about it, she told him it was completely out of character. From what she described him to be, Alucard wasn't the type to even remotely care about other people. Even less about their histories and interests.

It was even more out of character for himself.

"Oh? It's you" the door creaked open revealing a more than less drowsy Alucard.

"I have your bottle" Sebastian held up the bottle for Alucard to take. The vampire took the bottle, observing it for a moment before striding back into the room.

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up and come in" Alucard said, sitting on a throne-like chair.

Sebastian examined the large room. It was made completely out of stone bricks with a few square holes acting as windows. No coffin, dresser, desk, or any indication of inhabitation other than the chair and the small circular table beside it.

"So…do you want to talk?" It was a stupid thing to ask, but Sebastian hoped the vampire would decline, he had things to do.

"You could say that" the vampire chuckled, pouring himself a glass of wine.

Sebastian shifted on the balls of his feet "I see, what about?" he hoped it wasn't anymore personal questions.

The vampire paused for a moment, turning to stare at Sebastian with his signature grin "You're curious, aren't you? I'll answer you any question if you answer one of mine. No questions asked" Alucard's grin grew wider.

An exchange of information.

It is true that he is a little curious about the older vampire. For some reason, he has an inkling of wanting to know more about the no-life king. Maybe its because the older vampire resembles an old artifact, a connection to a time long past…

But what could Alucard possibly want to know?

Alucard sat on the throne "What will you do? Sebastian" the vampire said, swirling the glass of wine.

"I refuse"

"What?"

"I refuse your offer" Sebastian turned away from the shocked vampire "If you will excuse me, I have errands to attend to" the raven strode out of the room, shutting the heavy door shut with a sharp click.

The vampire's gaze remained on the door long after Sebastian left.

"What an interesting kid" Alucard mused to himself.

* * *

The day blew past quickly, finding Matthew was a task proving to be more difficult by the minute. The man literally was everywhere. One minute, he was in the cellar, the other, he was in the garden. Sebastian wondered if the butler was really even human. He walked up the stairs impatiently and into the second floor.

"There he is"

The butler was pouring water into a vase "Ah, Sebastian, I've been searching for you!" the butler suddenly exclaimed, placing a bouquet of lilies in the vase.

A deadly aura seeped from the vampire hunter "Searching? For me? I could say the same about you..." Sebastian chortled darkly, his shoulders trembling.

"Yes, Sir Integra-"

"Where the hell have you been?!" the raven snapped.

"About that-"

"I've been searching for you all day!"

**BOOM!**

"An explosion?!"

Sebastian gazed impassively at the corridor opposite to them "It came from the east wing" the hunter closed his eyes in concentration. In the distance, he could sense them cutting their way through the first wave of guards.

"Sebastian, do you sense anything?" the butler asked worriedly.

"There's five of them" the stench of rotten blood hit his senses "All vampires"

"How did they get past the security?"

"Never mind that. You make sure Integra's alright"

"Yes, sir!" Matthew ran off in the direction of Integra's office.

Sebastian searched for Seras' consciousness _'Did you hear that, Seras?'_

_'Yes'_

_'Two of them went into the basement. Alucard should take care of them. One of them went into your floor. I'll take care of the remaining two heading this way'_

_Seras nodded._

_'Let's give these brats…a taste of Hellsing's hospitality'_

_'Yes!'_

_'Go! Seras!'_

_'Yes, my mistress!'_

_'…mistress? Really? I thought we got over that'_

_'Sorry, sorry, Commander'_

_'Never mind that! Go!'_

He ended the telepathic conversation briskly. Sebastian sighed. This would be the third time the Hellsing headquarters would receive a direct attack. The first two being thirty years ago, when a pack of Neo-Nazis tried to invade England.

_'They're quick'_

"I congratulate you for making it here this quickly" Sebastian turned to the vampire duo "You won't be leaving this place alive"

Sebastian scanned their appearances. The first one was strawberry blond haired and dressed in a ruffled blouse and dress pants. The second one had a dark green cloak. The hood was up, making it difficult to see his face.

The strawberry blond one haired one was the first to speak "Won't be leaving alive?! Did you hear that Yoken, this guy's got some pretty good jokes up his sleeve!"

"Don't underestimate him, Szymon. Thanks to him, Gnaeus bled to death, " Yoken warned "Though I believe it was a fitting death for him. Wasting away like a pig, that is" the hooded man added as an afterthought.

Sebastian was beginning to grow irritated. "Orders are orders. Take this 'Gavril' with us by force. Hey, did he say dead or alive?"

"Master said alive" Yoken merely shrugged in response.

"Don't screw with me!" Sebastian snapped, shooting silver bullets at Szymon "I'm getting sick of all this! Master this! Master that! Sick of all of you! Both servant and master!"

Yoken chuckled "You're just as short tempered as always" the hooded man landed upside down on the ceiling.

"A little help here Yoken!" Szymon flung himself to the side, dodging an array of bullets.

The hooded figure dodged an incoming bullet "I can't. I used it on him already, back at that museum"

"So you can't hypnotize him?" Yoken nodded "Even if I try, he won't fall for it twice"

"At least try to punch him!"

"I'll get killed. I'm not a fast or as strong as he is"

"Then why the hell were you sent here?!"

The hooded figure merely brought his index finger up to his face, doing a silence gesture.

Sebastian lunged at Szymon, dodging the vampire's punch and giving the vampire a roundhouse kick on the stomach.

Szymon coughed up blood "You bastard!" the vampire drew out a handheld machine gun, pointing it at the hunter.

Sebastian rolled to the side narrowly missing a stream of bullets. The raven back flipped landing behind the strawberry blond. Sebastian pulled the trigger only to hear a hollow click.

'Tch. It ran out of ammunition'

"Is that all you have? Just a couple of bullets?" Szymon sneered. Sebastian leaned back, his back nearly touching the floor as he missed the vampire's kick. He cart wheeled back, dodging an array of bullets from the machine gun.

Sebastian smiled cryptically "Vampires are creatures of destruction. They consume and they keep on consuming until they consume themselves"

"What are you babbling about?"

"This is a fitting technique. Though it does require a fair degree of control"

"Every vampire has a unique ability. At the cost of shutting away heaven's doors, they gain incredible speed, strength, stamina, the control of animals, human hearts, shadows and temporary immortality. Their powers manifests itself as a certain 'ability' whether it is to change the path of a bullet, make others relive their most vulnerable moments, use poker cards as lethal weapons, or even use the dead as your own personal army"

Sebastian had hacked into Hellsing's archive. From there, he learned what really transpired during the attack thirty years ago. Though some details were obviously missing.

Underneath the hood, Yoken smirked "So, that brings the question, what is 'your ability' Gavril Chevalier?" the vampire challenged, spreading out his arms in a mock gesture.

Sebastian merely smiled, cocking his head to the side "That is for you to find out" the raven raised his arm as a black orb materialized above his palm.

A loud screech emancipated from the black orb as it expanded in size. The paintings on the walls were ripped from their post, being sucked into the orb. Small chunks of cement from the walls of the mansion were being torn off and devoured by the growing orb.

Szymon struggled to keep himself from being sucked into the growing orb "A black hole?!" the vampire dug his fingers into the wall.

"Not, just that. Look! He's not being affected at all" Yoken bellowed, trying to keep his hood in place "He can manipulate gravity!"

"That is partly correct. But sorry, you're a little off, vampire"

Sebastian appeared behind the hooded vampire, his sword inching closer to the concealed vampire's head.

"Look out Yoken!" Szymon screamed in panic.

"No! You watch out! He's behind _you_!" Yoken countered.

Szymon only had a split-second to register the hunter behind him "Wha-" the vampire's head only slanted slightly before being sucked aggressively into the black hole along with the rest of his body.

Sebastian swung his claymore, letting the blood flow away from it and into the hole "Is that all you have?" the raven taunted "I thought you were going to capture me" he smiled mockingly.

"The reason why you are not being sucked into that thing…is because you've increased the force of gravity on yourself. You can also create realistic illusions. If you wanted to, you could destroy this small island. Why is someone like you subjecting yourself to be a Hellsing plaything?"

The hunter stalked towards the struggling vampire "There's no reason to answer to someone who's about to die" Sebastian countered.

"Make it quick then"

"With pleasu-"

**BOOM**

* * *

**AN: That's it for chapter 7! R & R!**


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry for the late update!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, Kouta Hirano does.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Treason**

Amidst the cloud of dust, a figure lay on top a pile of rubble. However, the black hole quickly drew in the dust revealing a critically injured Seras. She was missing her right arm and blood flowed freely from numerous wounds on her body. The most atrocious being the bash on her head that stained her golden hair into crimson.

That wasn't the most alarming thing.

Seras was being sucked into the black hole.

"Seras!"

With an incredible speed, he flung himself towards the girl, catching her in mid-air and crashing against the wall.

"Disappear!" he willed the orb to compress. The black hole collapsed, releasing a gust of wind along with a small explosion.

Sebastian glanced down at the unconscious draculina in his arms. Despite the eyesore wounds, her breathing was stable as her chest leveled up and down slowly.

_'I need to get her treated'_

"I thought the infamous Seras Victoria would be more challenging" a voice startled him from his thoughts "But it seems she's more bark than bite" the vampire's footsteps halted a few steps away from the duo.

"It's…you" Sebastian glanced up at the vampire with murderous eyes.

"Hello to you too Gavril" the blond vampire bowed deeply.

"Why are you here?"

The dracul shrugged "Master has become impatient. Enough to send us here knowing that most of us would be killed. There are only three of us left. Though Yamato is only being played by Alucard"

Sebastian surveyed the area, searching for the cloaked vampire.

Alec scoffed "If you're looking for Yoken, he's already long gone. His task is already over"

"Why is your master obsessing over me?"

"Consider it a family reunion" the vampire positioned himself into a fighting stance.

Sebastian sighed "It can't be helped" he leaned the unconscious Seras against the wall. In an instant, the blond vampire was aiming a punch to the raven's face.

The raven crossed his arms, blocking the attack whilst intentionally moving away from the knocked out girl. It was a real pain, the hall provided very little room to move around and now having Seras sitting there…

"Don't lose focus! Your opponent is right here!"

The best option he had was to keep avoiding the blond vampire's attacks until there was an opening. It was a battle to determine who would be the first one to slip down their guard.

Sebastian cart wheeled to the side, avoiding the vampire's kick. His hand brushed against something sharp, feeling it slice into his palm. A glass shard.

The raven landed on a kneeling position "What is the real reason?" he glared at the approaching vampire.

Alec grinned "I've already told you, a family reunion" his grin grew at the sight of Sebastian's death glare "I'm not lying!"

Sebastian grasped a chunk of broken glass "I see" he chucked it at the blond vampire, plunging it in the blonds' throat "If you want me so badly, then don't send a clone, idiot"

The clone fell to his knees as he grasped his throat and struggled to breathe "I'm w-with your master, if y-you wan- to see m-me" the clone choked out as it dissolved into mirror particles.

Sebastian's eyes widened. Integra.

_'Shit!'_

He walked over to the draculina, hoisting her up in a bridal position. He then walked over to one of the shut doors and positioned her against the tattered wall beside it. Those two would be the ones to help her.

"I must head to our master. Wait for me, Seras" he brushed away her blood soaked bangs from her face.

He sped to Integra's office. No doubt she would take refuge there, however, it wasn't the most strategic place to remain. The windows provided a quick way out of the building, but it also left Integra out in the open. An easy target.

Sebastian paused in front of his master's office door. With a swift kick, he kicked the door down, hinges and all.

"Master!"


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Another short chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, Kouta Hirano does.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Act of Mercy**

The first thing she saw when she awoke were the bright, ceiling lights above her. The faint throb of the bash on her head pulsed slightly and her body ached slightly. The strong scent of antiseptic and the view of the white room signaled that she was in the mansion's infirmary.

"What…happened?"

She remembered receiving her orders, accidentally calling Sebastian by her mistress' title, fighting the same vampire from the cathedral. She fought as hard as she could, but whenever she thought she landed a hit, it turned out to be only a mirage.

After that, her memory became blurry, the only thing she recalled was hearing Sebastian's voice calling out to her.

"Ah, you're awake!" a nurse strode in quickly "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thank you" Seras sat up, pulling the blanket off of herself.

The nurse sighed in relief "That's good" she said, scribbling something on her clipboard.

The sounds of people shouting and cries for help echoed in the halls of the infirmary. Not far from her, she could hear people arguing.

"Umm…could you tell me, what's going on?"

The nurse looked around, making sure that no one else was around before turning to Seras "Things are a real mess right now" the woman said in a hushed voice.

A mess? If she was still alive with a nurse checking up on her, then that means that the enemy should have been eliminated.

"What happened?" Seras stood up from the bed, her bare feet touching the cold floor.

"From what I heard from some of the guards, its appears that we had a traitor in our midst"

A traitor? Maybe that's what happened. One of the soldiers or guards probably tipped off a vampire and told them where the mansion was.

The nurse pressed her palm against her forehead "It's such a shame too, he was quite the eye candy" she murmured to herself.

Seras bowed "I see, thank you. I'll be heading off, see ya!" the blonde quickly scampered out of the room.

Hospitals and infirmaries often made her uneasy. The sooner she got out of there, the sooner she could get herself cleaned up.

"Shit! Shit! My leg! My leg is fucking gone!" a voice howled in pain.

Seras grimaced, at least this time around, there were less casualties. The last time, nobody survived.

The draculina made her way to her bedroom. It would be rude to present herself in front of Integra in her current condition. Her uniform was still in tatters and dry blood clung to her like a second skin.

"Miss Seras! You're ok!" a voice called out to her, the blonde groaned inwardly, she was only a few steps from her chambers.

Seras turned to the approaching maids "Yeah, I'm fine…How are you, Cassandra?" she scratched her cheek in embarrassment.

"We barely scrapped by the vampires. If they weren't so focused on him, we would have been toast!" the maid motioned to the girl by her side "Right, Rachel?"

"Y-yeah. If we weren't hiding in that storage space, we probably would have been sucked by that vacuum" the young woman was clearly not comfortable with talking about the incident.

"It wasn't a vacuum, I heard them call it a black hole"

Rachel huffed "Whatever! Just look at the mess it did!" she pointed at the half destroyed wing.

"Excuse me, did you just say a black hole?" Seras inquired, scratching her chin with her finger.

"Yeah"

"As in a black hole, black hole?"

"Yeah, I even heard a whole speech about it. Something about abilities and vampires"

"And who made this black hole?"

The maids paused for a moment "…Mr. Chevalier did" Cassandra answered reluctantly, almost as if the name itself became a taboo.

"Sebastian…did?"

The two maids looked at each other "How long have you been awake, Miss Victoria?" Rachel asked slowly.

Seras scratched the back of her blood encrusted head sheepishly "I just awoke a few minutes ago"

"Miss. Victoria…I would advice for you to see Sir Hellsing about it"

About what?

The brunette was surveyed the mess "This will take a long time to clean up" her nose cringed in disgust.

Cassandra rolled her eyes "And that's what were paid to do" the older maid placed her hands on her hips "Now, chop-chop! Let's get to work!" the two maids walked away without a single word.

Just what were those two talking about?

* * *

Seras looked at the master of Hellsing in horror, her jaw dropping a bit. How could this have happened?

"Sir, Integra could you repeat that again?"

Integra clenched her fists "This is an order!" the older woman paused, her cigar breaking from the pressure of her fingers.

"Master?"

The draculina glanced at her master for guidance. Instead of the usual joker's grin, his mouth was etched in a solid frown. It was strange, his expression showed a mix of disappointment, rage and sadness…

The aged woman finally spoke, resolution back in place "Search and destroy! Search and destroy! He chooses to defies us, so be it! Any obstacle that arises will be annihilated!" the woman's chest heaved up and down in aggravation.

"If you are to encounter him, destroy him on sight! He's no longer one of us!" Integra's eye arched down "Sebastian's…no longer…" her voice lowered to just a little louder than a whisper.

Seras looked down, refusing to see either of her masters. There would be no doubt about it, she had no choice but to fight him, possibly killing him the next time she sees him.  
Her chest tightened at the thought of it.

On the other hand, the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. It was all an act of mercy. It was Integra's act of mercy. It was her master's way of showing mercy. To kill him before he falls further down into darkness, to be killed by one of his former comrades rather than having Iscariot having its way with him.

Seras clenched her hands tightly. If only she would have been there to stop him, if only she would have just been honest from the beginning. The vampire raised her head to stare at Hellsing's master as her resolution strengthen. If that was her masters' way of mercy…

…Then it should be her act of mercy too.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Another chapter! A little longer and a few things will be revealed.**

**Disclaimer: Hellsing does not belong to me, it belongs to Kouta Hirano.**

**Warning: Foul language, gore, violence**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Lake**

Sebastian spluttered and coughed as he crawled away from the freezing water and onto the cold, pebble shore. His clothes stuck to him like a second skin, making him shiver from the incoming breezes. He clutched his bleeding side in attempt to reduce blood flow.

_'Bastard has good aim'_

He scanned his surroundings. Beyond the few scattered trees along the edge of the water, lay a misty forest. In the distance, he could see a castle protruding from the tree lines. The bright streaks of sunlight along with the chirping of birds indicated sunrise.

He sighed.

It appears that the wormhole he made teleported him onto a lake. It often had a mind of its own, he mused, as it led him to places he had never knew even existed. Standing up, he stumbled to the nearest tree, leaning on it heavily as he heaved out large amounts of blood. The metallic substance splattered on the shore, staining the white pebbles crimson.

Sebastian turned his gaze to his blood covered hand. His body wasn't handling too well the effects of increasing the pull of gravity on himself. The strain of using it just once had him coughing up blood in large amounts. It didn't use to happen before, but now…

"It's fine" he told himself. It was his problem and no one else's. Whatever those vampires wanted, it was his own issue.

He left Hellsing under the pretense of an enemy. No doubt, his former master would order her servants to kill him on sight. After all, he did threaten to kill her if they ever crossed paths ever again. Though, as long as Matthew keeps his mouth shut, all will go according to plan.

Sebastian pulled out a white handkerchief from his breast pocket, wiping away the blood smearing his lips.

"You there!" a voice startled him from his thoughts. Sebastian turned his head slowly at his new source of irritation "Yeah, you!" it was a boy, around thirteen years old with light brown hair and eyes.

Sebastian didn't reply, instead opting to stride away from the offending teen.

"Kids these days…" he mumbled to himself. Nowadays, they didn't have any respect for elders or themselves.

"Wait!" the boy broke off into a light job behind him.

Sebastian merely quickened his speed, not wanting to interact with the annoying kid.

"Wait! It's dangerous!"

"Find someone who cares" Sebastian answered over his shoulder. He could barely walk, regardless, it was better than having to listen to the irritating teen.

The chunky boy ran past him before stopping in front of him "I said, it's dangerous!" the boy spread out his arms, blocking his view slightly.

Sebastian glowered at the teen in front of him "Get out of my way" the raven crossed his arms menacingly.

The boy crossed his arms in the same manner as he did "And what if I don't?" the boy challenged.

His vision blurred. In a moment, there were three versions of everything "…Then, I'll redefine your definition of dangerous" he rasped out. The world spun around him in an endless circle of madness.

"-on't care! I'm not letting you go any further in!"

Sebastian fell to his knees roughly, the throbbing pain on his side pulsed as more blood seeped from the wound. The raven leaned against the tree, his head scraping against the rough bark.

"H-hey! What's wrong? Are you -"

The boy's screeching faded away as darkness enveloped him.

* * *

_"Mom…we should take her to the hospital"_

_Gavril sat next to his sister's still form. Two weeks have passed and yet she still was not improving. Her fever only got worse, she hardly ate at all and she spent countless days sleeping._

_"That won't do" his mother replied warily. Her eyebrows were scrunched in concentration, her eyes never leaving Valerie's still form._

_"What are you talking about? She'll die!"_

_Sophia sighed patiently "It's not something that's treatable" she smiled sadly, rubbing his head._

_Gavril dropped his head "Not treatable? So you'll just let her die?!" he clenched his fists, his form trembled at the sheer thought of his sister dying. He didn't want to lose her._

_His mother suddenly stopped, prompting him to look up at her. Her face was etched in a deep scowl. Outside, the dog was barking uncontrollably._

_"Mo- hmmph!"_

_His mother placed a hand around his mouth, effectively silencing him._

_"Quiet" she hushed him._

_A loud yelp was heard before a violent gurgles were heard. Molotov._

_He yanked himself away from his mother's hold, surprising the woman. The boy ran down the stairs and outside to their backyard._

_"Molotov!"_

_He scanned the seemingly empty backyard before his eyes set on a figure kneeling over a fallen figure. The moonlight filtered through the clouds, illuminating the two figures._

_Gavril froze._

_"M-Molotov?"_

_His dog, or what was left of him was being eaten by…a person. The dog's parts lay scattered on the yard, though strangely, very little blood stained the grass._

_It suddenly stopped, raised its head and sniffed the air._

_Its head slowly turned to look at him. A sadistic grin spread on its face, blood trickled down its mouth, revealing razor sharp teeth._

_"Such sweet blood" it said as it stalked towards in slow, deliberate steps "A little lamb, who would have known?" the distance between them shortened. Gavril took a step back, too frightened to do anything else._

_His heart pounded against his ribcage. He could only stare as the humanoid thing drew closer to him._

_It lunged at him, its claws lengthened, fangs bared. Gavril closed his eyes and looked away, crossing his arms in front of him protectively._

_Bang!_

_He opened his eyes cautiously. Blood was splattered on the stone steps, but there was no body. Only a pile of dust. He heard a loud cocking sound behind him._

_Gavril spun around, only to find his mother. In her hands was a silver gun, a shotgun was slung around her shoulder. Her expression was that of a hunter's who had just shot her prey._

_"M-mom!"_

_"Gavril…take your sister and go" she grabbed his hand and led him back to Valerie's room._

_"Mom what w-was that thing-"_

_"Do you remember where the escape passage is?" she asked._

_He nodded nervously._

_"Wait! What about you, mom?"_

_Sophia smiled tenderly "I'll be right behind you" she ruffled his hair._

_"The tunnel will lead you to a field. Gavril whatever you do…just keep running. Don't stop" she looked him in the eye._

_He gulped, picking up his sister and slinging her over his shoulder. If he was stronger he could have held her in a more comfortable position, if only…_

_Crash!_

_The sound of glass breaking. A window, probably from the third floor. Right above them._

_"Protect your sister" she said, not turning to look at him. She walked out of the room silently, as her back soon disappeared into the darkness._

_She said it as if that was the last thing she would ever say to him._

_'Now's not the time!' he chided himself mentally._

_Gavril sprinted to the entrance of the passage in the closet within the corridor of the first floor. The closet was left completely empty in cases of emergencies like this. A thought struck him._

_'Had she seen this coming?'_

_He shook his head. No time._

_He darted down the wooden steps and into the tunnel. The passage was lit, meaning that the emergency back up power was operating._

_He continued down the passage, taking a turn to the left and to the right. The passage was built in a maze like structure, in case of pursuit._

_'There!'_

_He entered the passage code N79B35 on the padlock. The door opened immediately as he resumed his trek. In the background, gun shots were heard. He paused, something didn't feel right. A sinking feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. He shook his head, Valerie is first priority._

_"Gavril?"_

_A voice croaked against his back. He nearly jumped at the voice._

_"Valerie?"_

_He shifted his hold on her to see her better. He leaned her sweaty head against his chest and lifted her up. His eyes widened in horror._

_Blue veins ran across her face, her lips were blue and here eyes were bloodshot._

_"What's…going…on?" she whispered faintly._

_Gavril smiled, or at least he tried to without wincing from the prickly feeling around his eyes._

_"We're going out. Don't worry, I'll…stay with you. Always" he reassured her as he continued down the passage._

_"You're so…kind" she murmured against his chest. Her breaths were shallow._

_She didn't have any more time left._

_Using whatever strength he had, he sprinted the remaining distance in the passage. He opened the trap door, and hoisted himself up along with his sister._

_A bright light glowed in the distance. He averted his gaze, opting to keep his attention on Valerie. He kept running in the darkness, hoping to find help._

_A sudden force slammed against him, making him collide against the ground. Valerie slipped from his hold as she landed a few steps away from him. Gavril tried to stand, he looked back at himself, only to see a broken pipe protruding from his stomach._

_"Wha-?"_

_A foot rammed against the back of his head, crushing his nose against the dirt. A tall shadow loomed over him as the pressure on the back of his head increased._

_"Oh? What do we have here? Two little half-breeds" the man let out a small, cruel laugh._

_"You found them" another voice joined in._

_"Of course! They're just weaklings after all"_

_"You….You fuckers!"_

_"Brave words from a worm" the man kicked his back harshly, making blood spill from the boy's lips._

_"Gavril…"_

_Valerie crawled over to him, she reached out to touch his hand, only to be kicked away._

_"Valerie!"_

_"You shouldn't scream so much" the man pulled the pipe out "You'll shame your mother. She didn't even scream when I tore her to pieces" the man cackled, turning him over with his foot._

_Gavril's eyes widened._

_'M-Mom?'_

_A whimper escaped his lips. His mom…dead?_

_"Upsy daisy!" she picked up a five year old Gavril before rubbing her face against his fondly._

_"I'll admit, she was hard to kill for a human" the man grinned at the boy's horrified expression._

_"Mama!"_

_"There you are!" she placed her hand on her chest in relief "I thought I lost you" she hugged him._

_The man tapped his chin with his finger "I wonder how that little girl will fare"_

_Gavril snapped back to reality "Don't you dare touch her!" his face darkened._

_His agonized scream echoed in the near empty field._

_"What was that?" the man dug his heel, breaking the fingers on his right hand._

_"Fuck you, asshole" Gavril hissed out through the throbbing pain._

_The man continue to stomp on his stomach. Gavril coughed up more blood. His insides felt like jelly as the man continued the assault on him._

_"Run, Val…please" he choked out. His vision swam due to blood loss._

_"What are you talking about? She's dead"_

_The other cloaked figure kneeled next to his sister's still form._

_"Valerie? Wake up Valerie!"_

_The cloaked figure pulled out a machete "I guess we'll just have to make sure"_

_Gavril struggled against his captor, prompting the man to punch him in the face._

_Time seemed to slow down as the knife edged close to her neck. It sliced through her neck messily, as her severed head rolled away from her body. Blood flowed from her body freely._

_Gavril froze completely. His eyes never leaving his twin sister's decapitated body._

_His family, his friends….all dead and he was next. Tears gushed out from his eyes. He tried to scream, but only blood spewed out when the man stabbed his chest with the broken pipe._

_'I'm such a coward. I don't deserve to live'_

_He could feel his heartbeat grow weak as reality was beginning to seep away. He felt numbness fill his senses with a cold front. Darkness clouded his mind as the man's gleeful laughs faded away. His last vision was of their burning home._

* * *

__**AN: Ugh! I hate this chapter, its too sad. Anywho, thank you for the reviews thus far. **

**PS: Panakeias, there isn't a chapter missing. But doesn't that make you wonder what could have pushed him to leave? But don't worry, just like any other story, it will be revealed as a flashback or something *hint*hint*. In honesty, I just wanted to write something from Seras' point of view. I think shes cute. **


End file.
